We will continue our diagnostic and theoretical studies of urinary components and extend our studies of beta 2-microglobulin, a protein originally isolated from urine. Systematic search for proteins and glycoproteins by lectin immunoadsorbents will be pursued and isolation of Ia, HLA and tumor associated antigens will be of special interest, as well as of any new protein which may qualify as a cell surface marker. Antibodies produced against these proteins will be employed for diagnostic studies and possibly for identification, classification and typing of lymphoid and cancer cells. The hypothesis that tumor associated antigens as well as possibly other cell membrane antigens may have HLA-like molecule structure will be tested by attempting their isolation with anti-beta 2-microglobulin immunoadsorbents and from beta 2m complexes with such antigens. Urinary bladder tumor antigens of human and animal origin will be of special interest. Combination of gel filtration, electrophoresis and ion exchange techniques will be used for such a purpose. Our previous theorectical studies will be extended to explore the role of beta 2-microglobulin in immunobiology. The mitogenic effect of anti-beta 2-microglobulin antibodies will be studied to determine whether this is a generalized phenomenon or limited to only lymphoid cells (B and/or T cells, or both). Longitudinal studies will be performed on patients with a variety of pathological conditions to establish whether diagnostically significant responses can be found with this mitogen. Studies will be conducted to determine whether this effect is due to mere membrane perturbation or via beta 2-microglobulin associated with membrane proteins connected to the submembrane cytoskeletal apparatus of the cell. Study of beta 2-microglobulin in evolution (structure of chicken and fish beta 2-microglobulin) will be continued and its role in the development and differentiation of chicken embryo will be studied with the use of anti-chicken beta 2-microglobulin antibodies.